The Winchester's Goddaughter
by thesassmisstress
Summary: In 1989, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert had a daughter. She was born with a rare heart condition, but even with many things Grayson had done, he couldn't cure her. In 1997 he sent her to his friend, John Winchester, because he couldn't look at her in the eyes, knowing she would die earlier than she was supposed to. Want to know what happened after she met the Winchesters? (AU-ish)
1. Introduction

Introduction

11th September 1997

„Mommy, why are you crying? "The tiny blue-eyed girl was completely puzzled by her Mother's tears.

„I'm just sad that you are leaving, baby "The brown-haired woman cried.

„But I will be back soon, right? "The girl asked. „I will be staying with my Godfather for some time and then I will be back, right? "

„That's right, darling! "Grayson said, wiping tears from the corner of her wife's eyes. He was sorry for giving her away, but this was the only way they could keep their children and themselves away from the pain of knowing that their firstborn child died. Just as he said that, the black Chevy Impala pulled into their driveway. The teen who got out of the car had blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

„Grayson! "He greeted casually.

„Dean! You've grown so much since I saw you last time! "Grayson said.

„Has it really been 4 years? "Miranda asked.

„Yes, ma'am. "Dean muttered, trying not to show his dislike toward the pair. He looked toward the small child, oblivious to her selfish parents' decision. „And who is this cute girl? "

„This is Anastasia Alexandria Gilbert. "Her Mother said, since the girl was hiding behind her Mother's knees shyly. Her Father put her in the car and loaded her bags in the trunk. Dean started the engine without another word to the girl-s parents. After some time, he spoke up.

„I'm Dean Winchester. "He said, seeing as she was still hiding her face from him. „I promise I'm not a boogieman. "

The girl looked at him and blinked her eyes, before giggling.

„You have pretty eyes. "She said.

„I'm Dean. "He said.

„I know, but I need to find a nickname for you. "

„Why? My name is Dean. "As a teenager he is, he was annoyed by the kid's announcement.

„Because I give nicknames to people I like. "She muttered. „Do you not like me giving you a nickname? "She was on the verge of tears. She always gave people she liked nicknames, because she wanted them to know they are special to her.

„No, no, no, don't cry. "He said, seeing the tears in her eyes through the rear-view mirror. She was a small kid. He didn't like seeing kids cry. „You can call me anything, just don't cry! "

„No, you are a meanie and I don't like you anymore. You don't get a nickname. "She cried. After few moments, she wiped her tears, and laid down on the backseat. She fell asleep, but was woken up couple hours later by one of her favorite songs. She heard Dean singing along, and she chimed in when the chorus started.

„ _Ramble on_ _  
_ _And now's the time, the time is now_ _  
_ _To sing my song_ _  
_ _I'm going around the world, I got to find my girl_ _  
On my way  
_ _I've been this way ten years to the day_ _  
_ _Ramble on_ _  
_ _Gotta find the queen of all my dreams_ " She was quiet at first, but nearing the second verse she was getting louder. She snapped Dean out of the song, and he listened to her instead of singing along. He was amazed by the 7-year-old's voice. The girl's voice was better than of the other kids her age.

„ _Got no time to for spreading roots_ _  
The time has come to be gone  
_ _And tho' our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to ramble on_ _"_ She was so into the song that she never noticed that Dean actually stopped singing. He listened to her, occasionally throwing a glance at her through the rear-view mirror, he would see her eyes closed, head bobbing to the music, and she sang like her life was depending on it. She was the most amazing kid he has ever met, including his brother, Sammy.

„ _Ramble on  
And now the time, the time is now  
To sing my song  
I'm going around the world, I got to find my girl  
On my way  
I've been this way ten years to the day  
I gotta ramble on  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams_

 _I tell you no lie "As_ she finished the bridge, she felt someone's stare on her. She blushed and looked down.

„Don't stop on my account, darling. "Dean said. „You have a beautiful voice. "

„T-Thank you, Dean! "She stuttered out. „Your voice sounds amazing, as well. "

„What kind of music do you like to listen to? "He asked her after three more songs of Led Zeppelin.

„Usually everything my Aunt listens, some of which my parents don't really approve. "She muttered.

„Like? "

„Metallica, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Moorhead, etcetera "She said. „And there is this new band in Canada. I've met them through my Aunt when they were visiting someone they knew in Virginia. They are called Three Days Grace. "

„Never heard of them. "He muttered.

„You will, I've heard their covers of Metallica and AC/DC. They are good. "She said.

„If they ever make it big, I will check them out. "He said.

„When they do, I'll make you check them out. Maybe I'll even ask Adam if you can meet them. "She

„I can't wait. "He laughed.

„When we get to my Godfather, I will show you some awesome stuff my parents and grandparents got me. "She said.

„Like what, dolls? "He laughed.

„Nope, autographed shirts from concerts. "She said.

„Yeah, right! "He laughed. The kid didn't have those. _Or so he thought._

They made it to their destination 7 hours later. John was out as soon as he heard the engine of the Impala.

„Hello, Annie-bear! "He said, hugging her.

"Uncle Johnny!" She exclaimed, hugging him. Dean snorted.

"How was your trip?" He asked Dean.

"It was alright. The kid was okay." He said.

"I'm 8 years old, I'm not a kid." She said. "Besides, last time I checked I have a name."

"You have an attitude, young lady!" John said, looking her in the eye.

"Mom and Dad said I picked it up from Aunt J. She's awesome!" Annie sassed, making John chuckle at her. He dragged them inside, where a boy was reading a book.

"Is that _Sunset Of The Sabertooth_?" Annie asked with excitement.

"Y-Yes, it is." The boy said.

"Which chapter are you on?" She asked him.

"Chapter Six"

"That's when sorcerer gives you-know-what to Jack, right?" She asks him, he nods his head. "Terrific book choice, although, I prefer this book I got from my Great Auntie's trip to the UK. It's called Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's stone. I could borrow it to you, after you finish that one."

"What is it about?" The boy asked her.

"There is this boy, who lives with his Aunt's family, in a room under their stairs, since his parents died. He finds out something about his heritage and he starts a special type of school where he finds friends, enemies and family. I'm waiting for the next book, though."

"It sounds interesting." She heard Dean's voice behind her. "And what is the secret? Are his parents alive?"

"No." She trailed off. "I won't tell. If you want to find out, you'll have to read the book." She turned back toward the other boy. "I'm Anastasia, by the way. What's your name?"

"His name is Samuel."

"I didn't ask you, jerk. I asked him." Annie sassed.

"You're eight. Do you even know what jerk means?" Dean asked.

"A person who treats other badly." She stated simply. "My Auntie taught me things. Besides, the fact that I'm eight doesn't mean I can't be smarter than other people..."

John laughed at the way an eight-year-old girl annoyed his eighteen-year-old son. Samuel joined his Dad and it made Dean angry. He went out and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks." Samuel said.

"So, do you have nicknames, Samuel?" She asked him.

"Sam or Sammy."

"Can I call you Eli?" She asked.

"Why Eli?" He asked.

"Because your name ends with El." She said. "Samuel means heard God, while Eli means my God."

"That's cool." Sam said. "What does Dean mean?"

"Leader or Valley, if I remembered correctly. I looked it up in the name book when Mum told me your and your brother's names." Annie said

"What should be his nickname, then?" Sam was puzzled by the eight-year-old's knowledge. She was a smart girl.

"He's mean, he doesn't get a nickname."

"Why not?"

"I don't like mean people." She said simply, which made Sam chuckle and John shook his head slightly. Sam took a book with names and skimmed through it.

"How long will I be staying here, Uncle Johnny?" She asked him.

"Your parents didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Annie, honey, you know you have some…health issues." He muttered.

"I do. But doesn't that make me special?"

"Of course, it does!" John muttered. He would rip Grayson's head off, for taking the chicken's way out and casting his child away. "But your Dad needed to find a cure for that, and he needed you to be away until he finishes."

"O-Okay." She shrugs it off. She knew he was lying, but she stayed quiet. "Are you going to teach me how to save people?"

"S-Save people?"

"Yes, like all other hunters who fight terrible things." She said. Sam's jaw dropped. "I learned a lot with my Gruncle."

"Gruncle?"

"Great Uncle. Duuh"

"Annie, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"Apple pie, if you have some, if you don't anything is okay." John nodded his head and went to the kitchen.

"Aurora or Amarillys?" Sam said.

"What?"

"For your nickname. They also mean rebirth, just like your name."

"I don't like Aurora." She scrunched her nose. "That's the name of the sleeping beauty."

"Okay, then I will call you Amarillys. Or shorter versions of that Amara or Riley, since it has Rillys?"

"Okie dokie. Eli, can I hug you?" She asked at him, and when he nodded his head, she beamed. After dinner, Annie Sammy and Annie went to the room where she was supposed to sleep in.

"Can you, please, sleep with me?" She asked. "I always slept next to Elena, but she's not here. I can't sleep without talking to someone ..."

"Of course." Sam said. "My room's second door to the right. Come when you're ready."

She put on her Lion King pjs, brushed her teeth, tied her hair and got out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Someone asked, which made her jump.

"To bed." She shrugged.

"You just got out of the room you're supposed to be sleeping in." He said.

"I know, I'm sleeping with Eli." She shrugged and started walking further into the hallway.

Dean got into his room, without seeing where the little rascal went He took of his shirt and jeans and lied down on his bed. He thought about many thing when he closed his eyes, one of them clouding his mind. He sat up and muttered " _Who the hell is Eli?"_ He made a mental note to find that out tomorrow.

Annie and Sammy were playing game of twenty questions before bed. They went through questions about favorite food, music, colors, books, movies, drinks, snacks, sweets, games and then got into an argument about some comic books. They fell asleep without finishing the argument.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

NEXT UP CHAPTER WITH FEW FLASHFORWARDS. 😊

R&R

'TILL NEXT UPDATE


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 **May 20th, 1999**

„Eli" Was that one word echoing the house for the past ten minutes. It made Dean want to scratch his ears out. „Eli!"

"Sammy is not here, he's on a hunting trip with Dad and Bobby!" Dean yelled from his room. He couldn't be bothered with the kid. The past few months she spent with them had been pure torture. She was following them around, butting in their conversations with her opinion when it wasn't needed, she was always right and had that bossy little princess attitude, but she had amazing hunting skills and was good with analyzing things. "You know you can call him Sammy, like Dad and I do, right?"

"I could, but he is special, so he gets a special nickname." Annie yelled back. She was anxious. She won't be able to fall asleep without him. They usually talked, and she would fall asleep. He's like that big brother she always wanted, but never had. "When will Uncle Johnny, Bobby and Eli be back?"

"In a few days, maybe a week." Dean answered. "Now go to sleep!"

"Fine!" She grumbled and walked toward her room. She'd usually sleep in Sam's room, but since he's not there, she will have to manage somehow. She was trying to figure something out when an idea popped in her head. She grabbed her little notebook and the phone John got her in case Dean did something stupid and typed the number of one person she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hello?" She could hear on the other line. Her breath got stuck in her throat. She couldn't hold back her tears, because she didn't realize how much she missed her family until she heard her Aunt's voice. "Hello?"

"Auntie J?" She croaked out.

"My little Queen. Where are you? How is everything? Are your parents treating you well?"

"Aunt J, I'm not at home. Dad sent me to live with my Godfather. Uncle Johnny said that I'll stay here until Dad finds a way to cure my heart. I thought you knew that?" Annie was puzzled. Why wouldn't her parents tell her Aunt anything about her whereabouts.

"Grayson Gilbert! That son of a…" She could hear her Aunt's muffled curses. "How is John treating you?"

"It's fine. Although, he and Eli went on a trip with Bobby, and left me stuck here with that jerk, Dean."

"Eli?"

"That's a nickname for Samuel, Uncle Johnny's younger son. He's like an awesome big brother to me." Annie retorted.

"Still into nicknaming people, huh?" Her Aunt laughed.

"Yup." Annie popped the P.

"And who is this jerk?"

"That's the older son. His name is Dean. I don't like him."

"Why not? What did he do, my little Queen?" Her Aunt asked her. She knew that the kid rarely disliked people, and when she did, it usually wouldn't turn around.

"He was mean to me and to Eli. He doesn't like books, and he says that I'm just a little girl or a little princess. He also says mean things to me and eats my pie."

"How old is he?" Her Aunt laughed.

"He is 20, I think. Sammy is 16, though." The girl muttered.

"Maybe he just doesn't like the fact that he has to protect someone else?" Jenna offered. She had no other explanation for the guy's behavior.

"Maybe." The girl shrugged.

"How's university, Auntie J?"

"It's busy, but alright." She smiled at that and they talked for a few more minutes, and then Jenna hung up because she had early lessons.

Annie stayed awake for the next three hours. She couldn't fall asleep without someone to tuck her in and tell her a story or talk to her about anything. Samuel Winchester was the only Winchester who knew that, and he wasn't here to help her now. At around three in the morning, her belly grumbled, and she went to the kitchen to eat something. She climbed on the chair and took some apple pie. She started munching on it, when, suddenly, lights turned on, and gun was pointed at her.

"What are you…" Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at the kid, eating apple pie at three in the bloody morning. He thought that the kid was asleep, but no. She was wide awake.

"What does it look like?" She asked him. "I'm eating pie."

"Why are you awake so early?" He asked her.

"Don't you mean why am I awake so late?" She corrected him. "I can't sleep."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You go back to sleep. I will be fine." She said, without looking at him and continued eating pie. Instead of listening to her, he got a slice of pie for himself, and sat next to her. They ate the whole pie, not a single word shared between them. After eating the pie, Dean made her sit with him in the living room, which she accepted reluctantly. Dean sat next to her, sleepily and watched her like a hawk, waiting for her to fall asleep, but he couldn't stay awake for too long. He fell asleep at 3:45am. Annie smiled, went to grab a blanket and covered him. She turned on the TV and input her Pokemon cassette in the VCR. She watched many episodes until 9:30am, then prepared breakfast for her and Dean, went back to watching Pokemon. It was 10am, when Dean finally woke up.

"Morning." She said, not removing her eyes from the TV, it was episode 13. Few moments later she yelled. "Finally! Well done, Ketchum!" Grinning from ear to ear, she played the next episode, and since Dean was awake, she was free to sing along to the theme song. "I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause…"

"Stop singing!" Dean yelled, annoyed. "How can you be so hyperactive, we fell asleep at 4am."

"Actually, I didn't sleep at all. I was watching Pokemon since you fell asleep." Annie said. "I want to watch more. Breakfast is on the table."

"Why don't you have breakfast with me?" Dean asks, standing in front of the TV.

"Later. Oh, by the way, coffee is in the machine." She announced. Dean stayed right in his place "Dean, move!"

"What's the magic word, kid?" He smirked.

"Now" She said. He still didn't move. "Don't make me eat all the pie!"

"There isn't any pie left, kid. We ate everything last night."

"That's what you think, now move!" He didn't, instead, he put her over his shoulder and carried her to the kitchen. There he saw bacon and eggs with a few pancakes. She learned how to make those from her Grandmother. He made her sit down and eat. They ate together, and he moaned at the taste.

"That good?" She smirked.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **July 11th, 2003**

"Uncle Johnny, we can't do this!" Annie said. "You have to leave me here. I'm dying either way."

"You're staying with us! Sammy left, you can't leave as well!" John told her, which made her shed a few tears. She still couldn't embrace the fact that her Eli left her alone with Dean and John. She understood his wish to go to university, but still…

"I'm dying, Uncle, there's nothing else I can do, but leave this place before I end up hurting you like _they hurt me._ " She cried out.

"They didn't have a choice."

"They did, but they made a wrong one." She spat. "I'm actually glad that the pair believes I'm dead. After all, they discarded me, like you will soon."

"You're family, Annie-bear!" He said, hugging her tightly. "We love you."

"Yeah, especially Dean." She said sarcastically. He treated her like a kid, even though she's been hunting with them since she was 10. He treated her like an annoying pest, but she felt different about him. She had a crush on him…

"Everything will be fine, kid. I promise. You will survive this." Bobby joined the hug. It made Annie break down. She started crying, because of everything, her parents' betrayal, her constant seizures, her insomnia, her best friend's departure, her broken heart… But she was still happy, because even after everything, she had people she considered family, people who accepted her when her own family wouldn't and taught her everything she knew.

* * *

 **March 3rd, 2004**

"Kiddo, please, wake up!" Bobby cried, looking at the girl in the hospital room. Somehow, fate decided that she will fall down the stairs and have a seizure in the moment when John and Dean are on yet another hunt. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith. Your niece, Miss Morgan, has only two more months left. She is in a coma, and we don't know when she will wake up" The doctor said. "It's a wonder she survived for this long…"

"She will die of old age, not because of this stupid thing" Bobby yelled at the doctor. He pulled out his phone and called his friend, a doctor who cured many people on their deathbed. "Is this Grayson Gilbert? It's Bobby Singer. I have a person I care about here. She's dying of a rare heart condition. Mystic Falls? How long will the treatment last? Three weeks? Oh, I see. I will bring her there today. Thank you, Grayson! I will owe you one!"

Bobby dropped her off and called John Winchester to inform him that Annie is in a coma and he called in for a favor of a Doctor he knew, so he could try treating her condition, which made John very worried, sad and angry. He wanted her to get better, he wanted to be there for her. When he finished his call with Bobby, he turned to Dean.  
"Annie will be away for three weeks. She has to visit her Aunt Jenna." He lied to Dean. Annie never wanted him or Sam to know about her heart condition, so whenever she was sick, he'd tell them she was with her Aunt. It had happened so many times, that Dean disliked the girl because of it. She always left in the middle of a job, because she wanted to go to visit a member of her family, the family who discarded her for no reason.

/

For two weeks, Grayson Gilbert thought he was experimenting on Miss Andrea Morgan, the niece of Bobby Singer. He used vampire blood to treat her. Her heart was in bad condition, he was surprised it still beat. This girl made him remember someone he was trying very hard to forget. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying not to open the still fresh wounds. He had to put more vampire blood than he expected after each treatment, but after very difficult two weeks of the treatment, she was finally getting better. He knew that the kid will have to keep coming back at least twice a year for the next five or sic years, but he knew he could cure this condition.

"Where am I?" Were the first words she spoke when she woke up. They were directed to the woman who was checking up on her.

"Doctor will be here in a moment." With that she left, and was replaced by a very familiar face.

"You!" She croaked out. "Why are you here? Get away from me!"

"Do I know you?" He asked her. "I'm Doctor Grayson Gilbert. Your Uncle, Bobby Singer told me about your heart condition, and asked me if I could cure it. It will take three weeks, twice a year, for the next five or six years."

"I'd rather die than let you treat me any longer. I want to go home. Now." She spat. She wanted to get up, so she ripped everything that was connected to her and got up.

"Why do you hate me? I don't even know you"

"Of course you don't. How could you possibly know me, when you were the one who discarded me like trash in the first place?" She said.

"A-An…"

"Don't! I'm going home."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"I don't want to hear your apologies, Mr. Gilbert. I'd like to say it was nice seeing you again, but my Uncle taught me that I..." She was injected with a shot that made her fall asleep. After one more week, she was as good as she could be, Bobby picked her up, and she wouldn't speak to him. She wouldn't look at anyone, let alone speak to them. She would barely eat, she wouldn't sleep or get out of her room. She kept herself busy by reading the Hunters' journals, but she couldn't focus. She still knew that her Father treated her, and it opened her wounds and added a lot salt on them. She fell into depression, and built up walls so high, that the witch from Rapunzel would envy her for.

* * *

 **April 10th, 2004**

"Will you, please, eat something?" John Winchester asked her just like he did every day since she got back. She shook her head at him. "Why? Because Bobby took you to the doctor? Because of the treatment?"

"Did he tell you which doctor it was?" Were the first words she spoke to him in weeks.

"No"

"It was Grayson Gilbert." She said. Let's just say that John's reaction wasn't pretty.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE WILL SEE SAM'S REUNION WITH DEAN AND ANNIE. DO YOU THINK DEAN WILL BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT SAM SPOKE TO ANNIE, AND NOT HIM? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?**

 **R &R **

**'TILL NEXT UPDATE :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Dean, can't we just, knock on the door, you know, like normal people would?" Annie asked, annoyed at her crush, friend, frenemy…whatever Dean was to her.

"Nope." He announced, nearing the window.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fun." He said.

"I hope he heard the voicemail and he'll chop off your dick, make a smoothie out of it and force-feed it to you." She grumbled.

"Did you say something?" Dean asked her, his eyebrow raised as he was hovering over her.

"I'd like to see your ass being handed over to you by Eli, but I have to…uh. Just, give me the keys, I'll be in the car."

"That's what I thought." He smirked, handing the keys over to her and doing everything according to his stupid plan. She sat in the car and waited, when her phone rang.

"Is it safe to come in? Did Eli chop off Dean's dick, made a smoothie out of it and force-fed it to him?" She asked, not even looking at the ID. "I'll be there in two, baby Pikachu."

She knocked on the door. A pretty blonde she knew very well opened them.

"Charmander!" She said, hugging her tightly. "Sam, your sister is here!"

"Hey, baby Pikachu!" Annie hugged her back just as tightly.

"She is not our sister!" Dean yelled at Jess, annoyed. A look of hurt showed on Annie's face, but it was gone few moments later.

"Well, she is my sister!" Sam said, hugging her tightly. "Hey, Riley!"

"Eli!" Annie yelled, hugging him. She hasn't seen him and Jess in two months and she was very happy to be with them again. "And Smurfs, really?" Annie asked Jess. "I expected baby Pikachu underwear."

"Sorry, your brother is at fault that they are dirty…"

"No! Too much information." She covered her ears childishly. "My poor virgin ears"

Sam and Jess laughed, while Dean rolled his eyes at the first sentence, but raised his eyebrow at the second one.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you're coming, Amarillys?" Sam asked.

"Well, if you remembered to check your voicemail during your and baby Pikachu's playtime, you would've known." Annie retorted. Jess and Sam both blushed furiously, which made Annie smirk.

"You were in contact with him?" Dean yelled at her. Then looked at Jess. "And you met her?"

"Yes and yes."

"Did Dad know?" Dean yelled at her.

"Of course he didn't! He thought I was…. Um… somewhere else." Annie said. Jess knew exactly what she was talking about, while Sam looked at her puzzled.

"How much left, Charmander?" Jess asked her, sadly.

"A few more months, I think, but I don't really know or care. Oh, and they still don't know, and I don't intend for them to find out anytime soon, so hush…" Annie whispered frantically.

"We don't know what?" Sam asked her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That…um…I found a boy?" She lied.

"Lie." Sam stated

"I'm preparing for something"

"What is it?"

"Sam, she's keeping quiet to protect you. Give the girl a break!" Jess said, hugging Annie tightly. Annie mouthed a thanks to her and the two stayed inside while the boys got out to talk or fight. The girls started watching Pokemon and were cheering for Ash's victory just as Sam got in. Annie realized that it'll be a kissy-kissy moment, so she hugged Jess said "See you soon and left the house." She waited for Sam, though she knew Dean was angry with her and that he'd try to tear her apart if she got in the car alone. As soon as Sam got out, he grinned at her.

"Too afraid to run alone into the minefield?" He asked her.

"It is partially your fault that Dean is angry with me and, to be honest, I think that you deserve to suffer as much as I do, which is why you will be seated in the shotgun."

"You think that he'll try to rip your head off?"

"I'm hoping for the angry, silent Dean. If not, then the ticket for trip to hell which I've been delaying for so long, will be used even earlier than it was supposed to be." Annie said, not meeting his eyes. She got into the backseat, shut her mouth and avoided Dean's gaze.

* * *

One long night, full of Annie avoiding Dean, which made Sam amused; Sam teasing Annie about something; which made Dean annoyed; and Sam and Dean's bickering which made Annie annoyed, they finally made it to Jericho.

"You two want some food?"

"No, thanks" "Yes, please" Were responses of Sam and Annie to Dean's question. Dean threw Annie a bottle of water and a bag of chips. Annie enjoyed those even through their 'credit card scam'-bickering, but when he looked at the box, Annie knew that shit was about to get down.

"I swear, man, you've got to update your cassette tape collection." Sam told Dean.

"And here we go again…" Annie muttered.

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments, with a frown on his handsome face. "Why?" Dean let out, confused by his brother's announcement.

"Well, for one, they are cassette tapes," Sam pointed out, Annie thought for a moment, and nodded her head at him, 'cause he had a good point. "And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean rolled his eyes, and took the box from him. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Annie shut her mouth so that she wouldn't say that he needed a Three Days Grace or a Fall Out Boy album and made him even angrier with her.

"Anastasia" Dean called out.

"Yes, Dean?" She gulped.

"Tell me the house rules" He said.

"Never interrupt Dean while he's having fun." She started, making Sam laugh hard.

"I meant when it comes to the car."

"Oh. Well, there's the don't touch baby without Dean's permission, then don't sit in the driver's seat without Dean's permission. Then there's the if Dean's in the backseat with a chick, turn around and don't look back…" She started, making Sam laugh even harder. Dean actually did set a ton of house rules when it came to his Impala. Dean smacked Sam on the head for laughing at him and glared at Annie.

"Driver chooses the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean said, looking at Sam. Then he turned to Annie and glared at her. "This goes for you as well starting now." Then he turned to Sam again "Suck it up, Sammy."

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old." Sam stated.

"Maybe you should stop acting like one." Dean said.

"It's not like you're acting anything better than he is." Annie muttered.

"That's my girl!" Sam said, high-fiving her.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

NEXT CHAPTER: JERICHO 😊

HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ANNIE? DO YOU THINK SHE WILL GO BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS OR WILL IT JUST BE TOO LATE WHEN SHE DOES?

R&R  
'TILL NEXT TIME


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Alright" Sam said. "So, there's no one matching Dad in the hospital or morgue" He flipped the phone, while turning to us. "So that's something, I guess"

"Which means Uncle Johnny is fine." Annie said. She turned to Dean. "When I think I could be preparing for my competitions, like everyone else on my teams are doing right now, but no, here I am, stuck in the middle of nowhere in bloody California of all places."

"Competitions?" Sam asked her immediately, interrupting her rant.

"Not in front of him." Annie said, looking around. "That looks interesting. Why don't you guys go and check it out?"

"You don't want to go?" Both brothers raised one eyebrow at her.

"I am 16, I doubt I can pass as a Fed." She said. "Besides, I have to think."

"Alright" Sam said and the two went toward the cops. She was sitting in the car when the familiar feeling came back. She contemplated a few minutes before she finally pulled out her phone and called the, now, well-known number.

"Dr. Grayson Gilbert speaking." The voice answered.

"Dad, it's me." She said. After that fight, her and John had with Bobby, she decided to think about getting her treatment, and since she did feel better after 3 weeks she spent there, she came back every six months. She helped John and Bobby in getting back to being friends, but Dean didn't know that. She rekindled her childhood friendships and got back in contact with her family. Dean always thought she was with her Aunt during that time, and she thinks he's already used to it.

"Annie! Is everything alright with you?" He asked her, worry was evident in his voice. He was glad Bobby brought her that time, because had it not been for him, he would still think his firstborn is dead. He knew she forgave him for the mistake he made, but she would never forget, but he had a lot of time to make it up to her.

"I'm…okay." She lied quickly. "I only wanted to see how you all are and to check up on my next 3-week treatment."

"It's in four months from today. You should be at the Whitmore at 8 o'clock sharp." He ordered. He needed her to be healthy, and since he knew that the therapy with vampire blood worked, he knew it was the only way to cure her completely. She couldn't miss any session. "And we're all fine. Your Mom is at work and siblings are in school."

"That's great. Tell everyone that I miss them. I love you all." She said. "Well, I've got to go back to class. I'll see you on Tuesday." With that, she hung up.

"You'll see who on Tuesday?" Sam asked her, making her jump a bit.

"My Aunt, Jenna." She said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

"Why do you always have to go and see her?" Dean asked, irritated with the kid.

"That's for me, Uncle Johnny, Baby Pikachu and Bobby to know and for you two to never find out." She had her secrets, they had their own. This was the only one she never wanted them to find out.

"Alright." Sam muttered. He knew she would tell him if she wanted to. He respected her privacy, just like she respected his. He still didn't understand why Jess could know while he couldn't. He made a mental note to himself to ask her when he gets back home. "Our victim is Troy Squire. We're going to find Amy, Troy's girlfriend."

Annie nodded her head, deep in thought. _'It's not him, Annie.'_ She tried to assure herself. _'This boy can't be your cousin Troy, he's strong and awesome, he wouldn't end up dead in the middle of nowhere…'_ When the boys got out, she went with them.

"I bet you that's her" Dean said, looking at the girl who was stapling paper on the wooden post.

"You must be Amy"

' _Way to go, Dean!'_ Annie thought, trying to refrain her eye-roll.

"Yeah" She softly responded.

"Troy told us about you." He said. "We're his uncles, on his Father's side. I'm Dean, that is Sammy."

"He never mentioned you to me." She muttered, skeptically.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess" Dean played it off as we followed her to another post where she stapled another flyer. "We're not around much. We're up in Modesto"

"I'm Anastasia, his cousin." Annie offered her a sad smile.

"Oh, the one from Mystic Falls, right? The daughter of his Mother's cousin?" Amy asked, her smile even sadder. "You know, he thought you died few years back. At least that's what your parents said. He was really sad at the time."

"I was ill and problematic, so they sent me to live with my Godfather, but he travelled around a lot more and I ended up with these two idiots." Annie said, then gulped. What a coincidence… This actually was the cousin she used to play with, after all. Dean raised her eyebrow at her, but she shrugged it off.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around" Sam cut in, before Amy could make Annie more uncomfortable.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy's friend asked her.

"Yeah" Amy nodded, forcing a smile. Annie admired her bravery, not many people could hold the emotion as this girl can.

"Amy, would you mind if we went into the diner and asked you a couple of questions?" Annie asked her. She remembered they didn't eat properly since yesterday. Amy nodded and a few minutes later, she was sitting in a booth between Sam and Dean with Amy and Rachel (Amy's friend) across.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did." Amy said.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned

"No. Nothing, I can remember. "

"I like your necklace." Annie said.

Amy took the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looked down at it. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents" she laughed. "with all that devil stuff."

Sam laughed a little and looked down, then up, while Annie and Dean looked over.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." With that, Dean took his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So, if you've heard anything..."

Amy and Rachel exchanged a look.

"What is it?" Annie questioned them.

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam, Dean and Annie spoke in unison.

"Jinx!" Annie said, slapping their shoulders. "You owe me food." Sam grinned, Amy and Rachel laughed at her, while Dean shook his head.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel said.

Dean looked at Annie and Sam, who were watching Rachel attentively, nodding.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there…" Sam nodded for her to continue. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever. "

Annie and Sam looked at each other, then at Dean. Their food came out and they started eating. Dean ate his burger and his pie and he was about to get Annie's slice as well. She slapped his hand away, as she was just finishing her burger, she took the plate with the pie in her hands and said something impersonating Gollum's voice. "My precious"

Sam laughed as well as Amy, while Dean glared daggers at her.

"How long have you two been together?" Rachel asked them out of the blue.

"We aren't together." Dean stated.

"And I thank God for that every day. Besides, he could be my Father." Annie said, hurt by him, so she wanted to hurt him as well. Everyone but Dean laughed at that.

"I'm only ten years older than you." Dean said, feigning hurt.

"And that's ten years too many." Annie shot back. They bickered back and forth for a while, before Amy interrupted them.

"Annie, I'm so sorry that you came to see Troy when this happened." Amy said.

"It's alright, Amy. The police will find him." Annie tried to assure Amy, who nodded her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"Guys, can you stay here, I need to talk to Amy and Rachel for a bit?" The two brothers nodded their heads and the girls got out.

"Why did your parents send you away?" Amy asked her. Annie told her everything, excluding the details about the hunting business.

"You've really had it rough. Maybe you should tell your those two, they would understand, wouldn't they?" Rachel said.

"I don't want their pity." Annie muttered. "I don't want them to feel obligated to take me to hospital every time I get a seizure. Thankfully, they have no idea that I'm sick or even have seizures."

"They'll find out one way or another." Amy muttered to her.

"I'd rather prolong that." Annie said. The girls hugged, and then she went to the booth to Sam and Dean.

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know, Dean, but I'll find out." Sam said, worry evident in his eyes. Annie ignored that, and started eating. After that, they went to the library, then to the bridge, the Constance chick started the Impala and chased them off down to the river. Sam and Annie held onto the bridge, while Dean dropped into the dirty water, he ended up smelling like the toilet, which is what Annie and Sam will never let him live down. Annie ended up driving, smirking at both brothers. She drove faster than Dean, but they got to the motel safely.

"When did you learn how to drive like that? Better yet, where did you get you license?" Sam asked her, amazed.

"I never got my license, and I learned that with Aunt Beth, Uncle Johnny and a few more people, although Aunt Beth kept nagging me about the speed limit, but I can understand that, she is a Sheriff, after all."

"A sheriff taught you how to drive?"

"Yupp, while I was at, um… Aunt Jenna's." Annie lied through her teeth yet again. She knew it, Sam knew it, Dean knew it, hell, even the mosquito in the motel's lobby knew it.

We crept around uncle Johnny's room. Dean went to get us something else to eat, when he was arrested. Sam and I went to talk to Mr. Welch, well, it was more like Sam talking, me waiting in the car. When he got back, we faked a 911 call so Dean would escape and then Annie started driving back toward the motel. Constance Welch showed up in the car suddenly and tried to seduce Sam to cheat on Jess, so that she could kill him. Annie tried helping him, but all she got was three gashes on her cheek.

Annie was panicking, she saw five holes being dug into Sam's chest. "Sammy!" Annie cried. She was still trying to fight that woman. She repeated "I can never go home" once more. A lightbulb suddenly turned on and Annie smirked. "Let's get you home, you bloody bitch!" With that, Annie pressed the gas pedal and drove into the house in fast speed. She hit her head hard on the steering wheel, but she didn't pass out before she saw the ghost being taken to hell by her children and checking up on Sam, with the adrenaline level lowering, her heart stopped for a moment, and blackness took her in with open arms.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I WAS BUSY WITH REVISING, SCHOOL STARTS IN A MONTH AND I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO CATCH UP ON.**  
 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL SKIM THROUGH WENDIGO AND DEAD IN THE WATER.**

 **'TILL NEXT UPDATE**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trying to open her eyes made Annie feel like the energy was draining out of her. After a few attempts, she finally opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white room and she was alone.

"Miss Gilbert?" A nurse asked, getting into the room. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want someone to bring you some food? Do you want me to call your friends?"

"No, yes and no. Can you please stop asking me stupid questions right now?" She asked the nurse, completely annoyed she got into this situation. She hoped she won't have another seizure for the next few weeks, but luck clearly wasn't on her side. "Can you, please not tell my friends about my heart condition?"

"They don't know yet?" The nurse asked. "I thought that your doctor already told them."

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Annie muttered. "Did Dr. Grayson Gilbert send the blood needed for my transfusion?"

"Yes, it's already entering your system. He said you should feel better after it's done. And that you'll be good for a few weeks, but as soon as you start feeling different, to give him a call."

"When can I go home?" Annie asked.

"In a few hours." She said and left to get her food. Annie was thinking about things, when the nurse came back, carrying a plate with green, gooey liquid, followed by Sam and Dean.

"I'll leave you three alone." She said.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," She lied quickly. "I only hit my head hard, and the scratches were pretty bad."

"I hope you'll feel better soon."

"The nurse said that I need a few hours and I'll be good to go." Annie muttered.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Sam asked her, eyeing the food she hadn't touched.

"Hospital food is disgusting, I'm not going to touch that." Annie said. "I mean… I've heard it's disgusting."

An hour later, they were back on the road, Annie was eating the chocolate muffins she got like her life depended on it. They drove and dropped Sam off at his house.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked, making Dean nod in response. "And maybe… I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right" Dean said. And with that, they took off. A few moments later, Annie yelled at him.

"Dean, something's not right, turn around!" She yelled. He ignored her. "Dean, turn back around!"

"What does the Princess need?" He asked her mockingly.

"Turn the bloody car around! My watch stopped!" She cried out. "And I can hear the EMF reader went off in the trunk. Dean!"

"Sam!" She heard him mutter, and he turned around. The kid wasn't joking. When he got back to Sam's house, he got out and told her to stay there. She didn't wait, she used the window to get in, when Dean emerged with Sam. Annie kept looking around, but there wasn't a trace of Jess.

"Baby Pikachu!" She yelled. She saw her pinned to the ceiling, burning which made her realize exactly what happened. She casted her eyes down, in tears, and got Jess' body off the ceiling as quickly as she could. Then she used one of the healing things she knew she could do thanks to Mrs. Bennet's input a few months ago, which could make plants and animals come back to life, to heal the would on Jess' abdominal region. She tried and tried, and the house was still burning around her. Jess finally took a deep breath, making Annie hug her tight. The two emerged, but Annie put the Invisique spell on Jess, so she'd be invisible. She wanted to keep her safe.

"What the fudge is wrong with you, Princess?" Dean yelled at her, while shaking her. "You could've died! Can you not understand two simple words like 'Stay here'?!"

"Sorry, Dean, but I'm not a soldier. I don't like it when people tell me what to do!" She spat out. "I wanted to get baby Pikachu out!"

"Annie, Jess is…dead!" Sam muttered, tears streaming down his face. He pulled her into a hug.

'Dead? What does he mean by that?' Jess asked herself, but then remembered what happened, she was paralyzed on the ceiling, with blood coming out of her abdomen. She looked at her Charmander and thanked in her head. She was grateful that the kid saved her, but she would make her tell her how she did it, sooner or later, as well as why she muttered Invisique. Reviving her plants was one thing, but healing that gash on a human was a big work.

Annie's nose started bleeding, just like it did with any witch who used too much of her powers. Annie didn't know what she was, but she knew that bringing Jess back took a lot out of her, and she was very weak at the moment. "B.P. Follow me into the car." She muttered.

"Riley, your nose is bleeding!" Sam muttered.

"I'm fine, I just need a bit of rest." She said, getting into the back seat followed by Jess, she laid her head on Jess' lap, hoping that the boys wouldn't notice it.

They stayed there for ten more minutes, and Annie could hear Sam say, "We've got work to do." The invisible Jess was caressing her hair, and it made Annie fall in peaceful slumber first time in months.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" Dean yelled at her.

"Morning!" Annie muttered, sleepily. "B.P, are you still here?"

"Yeah." She heard a faint whisper from the trunk, it made her aware of her surroundings. Annie realized that the spell must have worn off and Jess had to hide back there.

"Oh, crap!" Annie muttered, not knowing how to explain this to the guys that the girl they considered dead was alive and in the trunk.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked her, sleepily.

"I just remembered I have to go back to school. I have to pick up my graduation documentation on Tuesday." She said. "You can drop me off at the first city, and I'll get on a plane from there."

"Do you honestly expect me to let you go alone?" Sam asked her.

"I won't be alone." Annie said, but remembered she can't tell them about Jess. "There will be people on the plane."

"You know that's not what I meant." Sam muttered. "I just lost Jess. I can't lose you as well."

"Sammy, I'll be fine. I only have a few more things to finish up, then you can pick me up and get me a one-way ticked down the Hunter lane."

"And what about university?" Sam asked her. Last time she was at Stanford, she was so happy about the fact that she was graduating two years earlier with GPA 4.0 Sam was proud of her, so proud, but he was disappointed that she will throw all of that away for the hunting life. She was like a real-life Hermione Granger. He knew she could do anything she wanted to, if she set her mind on it. The scenery they were passing by came and went, and there were many animals around. He looked through the window, but was lost in his own mind, thinking about Jess. He fell asleep soon after, his mind slowly shutting him down.

"Saving people, hunting things. That's more important. It's the family business" Annie muttered

"You are not family, so feel free to go study about stupid things." Dean mocked her.

"Go to hell, Dean!" She yelled at him.

"I think I'm already there." He said, looking her dead in the eye. "As long as you're here, this is my own personal hell." He spat. "I don't even know why you're here in the first place. Why did you parents cast you away? Did you push your pregnant Mother down the stairs or something? You said you were problematic, right?" He was assuming things and saying shit, just to hurt her. He was fueled by the fact that she had been in contact with Sam, but didn't tell him anything, and he wanted to hurt her. She knew that, for some reason, he never liked her. "They cast you away, my Dad took you in, yet you still go back to them whenever you can. Why is that, Princess? Is it because you have some family issues? Or Daddy ones, huh?"

She was sick of him. Why couldn't he just drop dead? He was just an annoying piece of a very hot ass... _'Not the time, Annie, stop it!'_ she scolded herself. "Stop the car, Dean!" She said, trying hard not to wake Sammy up. "Stop the bloody car! Pull over and stop the car, it's not that hard, I bet that even your tiny brain can comprehend it." And he pulled over. She got out of the car, closed the door, carefully, as to not wake Sam up and went toward the trunk. She opened it, helped Jess out, hiding her in the bushes and grabbed her things, slamming the door, she headed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked her.

"I'm heading _home_." She spat.

"Hopefully, you'll reach Kansas by Christmas." Dean laughed, then smirked at her and drove off.

"You think he'll be back?" Jess asked her.

"Not a chance." Annie said.

"Sam will make him."

"By the time Eli wakes up, you and I will be long gone, Baby Pikachu." Annie muttered.

"Maybe we can go back to Stanford. You were accepted, weren't you?" Jess asked her, making Annie nod her head. "Then we will call my parents to pick us up. I'll say that our house burned down, and Sam had to reunite with his family for a while. They'll help us rebuild or buy a new house."

"I'll call my parents to help us, as well." Annie muttered. "You and I can live far away from the Supernatural stuff… Maybe we could go somewhere far away, you could switch university, and we could live peacefully. I could go back to hunting, if needed, and I'll teach you everything I know, if you want to."

Annie dialed her Dad's number and told him about her fight with Dean and everything that happened, excluding the fact that Jess was on her deathbed when she found her. He said that he will help them get into Whitmore college, but the girls refused. They wanted to start fresh. They agreed to live in Miranda's old house in Sioux Falls, and for Grayson to arrange the documentation. Jess' parents picked them up and got them a Jeep. They were happy their daughter didn't die in the fire. The girls stayed in Stanford for the next month to fix up Jess' university stuff, and they were off on their merry way. In Sioux Falls, everything was beautiful, their house was surrounded by forest, the lake was nearby as was the road. The girls were happy and content with the life they led during the next two months, occasionally visiting their families and working their asses of to prepare for the new school year. One thing took them both by surprise. They found out Jess was three months pregnant, which meant she got pregnant the night Annie and Dean picked Sam up. They decided to postpone school and prepare for the arrival of the new Winchester. They went through the morning sicknesses, cravings and mood swings together. Annie was there for everything and anything Jess needed. The girls also, occasionally, visited Bobby Singer, the hunter who helped out with research, and Annie considered him part of her family. Moths passed and July was slowly rolling in. Bu the time July 5th rolled and Jess' due date was July 2nd, the girls were getting worried, but all the worries would cease each time Spot played football with Jess' organs. The doc said that it's possible for the baby to be born a day or two later.

"J, I need to visit Bobby. Do you want me to get you something?" Annie asked. Jess said Chinese, Nutella, Oreos and Twizzlers, which made Annie a bit perplexed. 'Is she going to eat them together?' She shuddered in disgust. She walked to the shop to get Bobby groceries and then took a cab to his house.

"Uncle B, I brought groceries. J and Spot are fine. She should pop any day now." She called out. Her voice echoed through the house. Suddenly, a gun was pointed at her spine. "Uncle B? It's me." She muttered. "It's Wednesday today and I brought the groceries."

"Put your hands in the air and turn around." The deep, male voice said. It was familiar.

"Yeah, right!" Annie muttered, turning around, knocking the gun out of the culprit's hand and pointing it back at him.

"Amarillys?!"

"Eli?" She asked. "You're taller than I remember."

"Why did you leave?" He asked her, hugging her tightly.

"I had school to worry about. I started working and now I'm living with my pregnant best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." He teased her.

"Nah." They talked for about half an hour when she had to answer the phone, which rang in that moment. "Hey, Baby P…okemon! Yeah, I'm at Uncle B's now. Does my nephew need anything else? Oreos, Pizza, Twizzlers, Icee, Nutella, Milk, Chinese. Do you really think you'll be able to eat all that? And pickles, California rolls and mayo? You're disgusting, Baby Pi...okemon" She corrected herself. "Yeah, something, better say someone. Are you sure you won't pop? Alright, I'll tell you when I get home, until then, lay down and get some rest. The book won't go anywhere. Go to sleep. If not for you, or me, do it for Spot! Call me if the contractions start! Love you, guys!"

"Baby Pokemon?" Sam asked her, suspiciously. He noticed her pauses when she wanted to say the second word.

"That's my friend?" Annie was unsure.

"Which friend? The only person you watched Pokemon with was Jess, and she is dead, Anastasia." He said.

"Whatever floats your boat, Samuel." She spat coldly. "Tell Uncle Bobby that I brought groceries, that Spot is fine and that I left because I have to make sure he won't pop out without me there."

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm certain that Dean told you what happened and everything he said and did that day." Annie spat out. They bickered and bickered for what seemed like hours, but was no longer than twenty minutes.

"What's the commotion?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving. I brought your groceries. Spot and J are fine. I'll see you in a couple of days. After J pops Spot out. I have to buy more stuff for them." Annie said, looking at Bobby, not paying any attention to Dean.

"Still wants weird food?"

"You have no idea." Annie muttered. "Oh, yeah, the thing you asked me about, I wrote you what I could find in one of the rare books. I've got to go now, I have to stop by Supermarket for pickles, mayo, Oreos, Twizzlers, Icee, Milk and Nutella, oh and the places for Chinese, Pizza and sushi."

"How can she eat that together?"

"Beats me, she certainly has weird cravings."

"Princess." Dean acknowledged her.

"Asshole." She greeted him, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her hand.

"Home. Now let me go!" She ordered.

"No, we need to talk." He said.

"There is nothing to talk about, asshole." She spat, her eyes very angry. Then she heard the car getting into the driveway, the familiar Jeep rolled inside with the huge blonde behind the wheel. _"Oh, bloody hell!"_ She muttered, she looked at Bobby, and he nodded his head at her. She kicked Dean in the shin, and when he let her go, she sprinted toward the car. She sat in the passenger's seat and yelled "Drive" to Jess, but she didn't listen to Annie. Jess got out of the car.

"Bobby, why did Charmander run out like the Devil is chasing her?" She asked, when she waddled through the front door. She saw Dean and Sam, and realized that walking inside was anything but a good idea.

"Jess?" Sam asked, puzzled. His eyes darting between her face and her swollen belly.

"Sam." She greeted him, her hand subconsciously touching her belly.

"You should've drove away when I told you to, Baby Pikachu! What if you pop out today?" Annie muttered. "Now I have to explain things I don't understand myself."

"Let's just sit." Bobby suggested, a small smile on his face.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Annie asked him. He shrugged and went to sit down. Jess and Sam sat on the chairs, Bobby sat on his armchair, and that left me sitting with Dean.

"Where do I start?" Annie muttered.

"Maybe at the beginning?" Bobby teased her.

"Well, remember when my parents got Dean to pick me up from MF?"

"Are you _finally_ going to tell them?" Jess asked her, seeing Annie's hesitation, she took the lead. "She has had a rare heart condition since she was born. Her parent's thought she was going to die when she turned 9, and that's why she was dropped off with your Dad."

"W-What?" Dean asked Jess.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked Annie.

"I didn't want you to pity me." She murmured.

"You went with us to so many hunts…" Sam murmured. "You've been with us for years, and you've never told us! Not even once!"

"Sorry, Eli, I didn't want you to worry about me."

"How are you even alive?" Dean asked Jess.

"This kid has one hell of a guardian Angel. She is the best one of them all. I mean, what Angel would be taking care of me in November, if it wasn't for the kid..." Jess simply said, making Annie laugh, and her cheeks slightly redden. "When Dean got you out, I saw Charmander get in through the widow. Someone put me on the bed and was healing me, and then Charmander helped me out. Then they said Invisique and I was invisible, Charmander somehow got me to the car. Then she and your asshole of a brother had this huge fight, and we got out. I became visible and we finished things up with our parents and moved to her Mom's house in Sioux Falls. I thank God for the guardian Angel though, because I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Jess, baby, I think that they hurt you to get to me, because I'm…"

"A hunter, I know." She said. "There's no secrets between me and Charmander. I knew everything about her condition and a few months later, when I found salt and knives and stuff in her bag, she explained stuff to me. She's been teaching me stuff while I was still able to walk properly."

"So, that guardian Angel…" Dean started "You said she… Is she hot?"

"The hottest!" Jess said.

"So, you're pregnant?" Dean asked her.

"Like Spot isn't already a dead giveaway." Annie muttered, dryly. At Dean's surprised look, Jess took over.

"She could see his head first when she saw the first ultrasound, that she started calling him Spot."

"How about you two have a talk. I'll go take a walk and get some of the food you asked for?" Annie offered. "The bag is packed up. If Spot decides he wants out today, call me."

"It's all in the car. I couldn't wait for you to get back." Jess said, sheepishly. "I got you pie."

"I guess I'll take a walk for a bit then and check up on, um...things." Annie muttered, leaving the room. She started walking toward the back of Bobby's. She hid a puppy from in one of the old trucks two weeks ago, she wanted it to be a surprise for Jess. The puppy was a small rottsky, and Annie hoped that Jess will like it. He was adorable, one blue and one brown eye. A cute, little Munchkin. Annie was working on the training, before bringing him home, and so far, it was working well for her. "Hey, boy!" One woof in return. "How's it going?" Two woofs, it made Annie smile. She petted his head and cradled him into her lap. "What are we going to do, Hunter?" She asked the puppy. He looked at her with his beautiful eyes, which made her smile. She played with him for what seemed like hours. She needed to get her mind off the possibility of Jess leaving with Sam, and her staying alone, as well as thinking about forgiving to the green eyes who looked at her with so much regret.

"I'm sorry!" She heard a deep voice say. "I didn't know. I assumed and I hurt you."

"Go to hell, Dean!" She spat. Hunter started growling at the green-eyed guy. If his owner dislikes him, he dislikes him as well. He licked Annie's hand and then started moving toward Dean threateningly. "Hunter, you're just so adorable!" She laughed, petting him again. He snapped his jaw in Dean's direction "Good boy, Hunter!"

"You got a puppy?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, he's a present for Jess and Spot. He will protect them, and keep them safe when I'm at school or work. He's still training, though." She said, smiling at Hunter.

"He's cute." Dean muttered.

"I think he's adorable." Annie said, pouting. "Hunter, this is Dean. Dean, this is Hunter."

"What do you think Sam and Jess are going to come up with?"

"Knowing BP, she's going to tell him to continue with hunting, but to visit from time to time. He has to hunt evil things and save people." Annie said. "That's what I've been doing every few weeks, although, BP would stay at Bobby's then, and I'd only do simple, one-man jobs, salt'n'burn, exorcising, vamps and stuff."

"How many cases did you finish in the past 9 months?"

"Around 15." Annie stated. "But those were before Jess got into 7th month of her pregnancy."

"Fifteen cases?" Dean was taken aback. A girl, a 16-year-old girl finished 15 cases alone. In her age, he was still working with Dad.

"Yup. 5 Salt'n'burns with either violent or vengeful spirits, 1 Wendigo, 2 vamp nests, 3 exorcisms, one poltergeist, two shtrigas, oh and I had a run-in with a Trickster. He was cool."

"A Trickster?" Dean looked at her.

"Yeah. He was awesome. I really liked him." Annie said.

"Did you kill him?" Dean asked her.

"I only ran into him on the way back from a hunt. I tried to kill him, but he ended up tricking me into making a deal with him. At the time, I needed some sweets that I couldn't get my hands on, because Jess called me when I finished my hunt and asked me to look for those. I saw he had them, and we made a deal. He'll give me the sweets and make a break with the killing for some time."

"And what did he ask in return?"

"My best prank, for me not to try kill him and…my first kiss." Annie laughed.

"You gave a Trickster your first kiss?" Dean asked her. He clenched his fists. If she didn't know him, Annie would think he was jealous.

"I wanted to save people, Dean. And myself from Jess' wrath. She's a beast when she's hungry." Annie muttered.

"Annie!" Bobby called out to her and Dean. "It's Spot."

"Let's go, Hunter, it's time!" Annie said, grabbing the puppy and carrying him with her to the jeep. Thank God that Jess' bag and the baby bag were packed into the car two days prior. "You guys coming?"

"I'm driving." Dean said. Annie sat in the shotgun next to him, the puppy in her lap. She gave him the directions to Sioux Falls General Hospital.

"Jessica, breathe!"

"I am breathing!" Jess yelled angrily. "Wait, what is that?"

"This is Hunter." Annie said. "I got him for you and Spot."

"Awwww" Jess said, seeing Hunter yawn, but another contraction hit her. "I can't wait to finally get him out."

"Don't torture her too much, Spot!" Annie said. Happy to finally meet the little guy. They got Jess into the hospital and the process of giving birth was long and painful, judging by Jess' screams. Three hours later, Annie, Bobby and Dean were called to get inside to see the newborn.

"Is the name still the same?"

"Yes, Elijah Winchester." Jess said handing him over to her. "Although, I thought, since you're the Godmother… Would you like to give him a middle name?"

"Sam?"

"I'm all right with it, Angel." Sam winked at her. Annie groaned, Jess simply couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Dean?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart!"

"Fine. Elijah Aiden Winchester."

"It suits him." Sam said, smiling at the bundle of joy.

"Aiden, huh?" Bobby and Jess shared knowing looks and smirks.

"Shut up! Don't make me wipe those smirks from your faces." Annie stated, not even glancing at the two. Annie sang "Hey Jude" to Elijah and he fell asleep after the chorus. She handed him to Dean and then sat down on the edge of Jess' bed. "Whatever you're planning with Bobby is…"

"None of your business, Annie." Jess simply said.

"So, Lie is really cute. He looks like Eli, but he has your hair and eyes." Annie grinned.

"We made an adorable kid." Jess said. "So, in four months, you'll be back to work, right?"

"Which one, waiting tables or the other thing?" Annie asked her.

"Both." Jess grinned. "How will you manage both works, business school and classes on university where Psychiatry is your major, while Art, Music and Writing are your minors?"

"I will have enough time to prepare for everything mentally. Besides, you know I can't start university for another year. By the time I start university, I will probably already have the diploma of the Business school. If not, then weekends will be for the hunts, workdays for school, college and the job. And at night, I'll help out with E and I'll get enough hours of sleep to function properly."

"You'll overwork yourself."

"When I have a chain of companies, record labels, hotels and restaurants, and all monsters are extinct, I'll sleep properly." Annie muttered.

"Yeah, you're right. That'll happen 400 years after you've got into Heaven."

"Shut up."

Jess grinned, and Annie rolled her eyes at the girl's antiques.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **THIS CHAPTER'S A BIT STUPID, IN MY OPINION, BUT I REALLY LIKED JESS AS A CHARACTER, AND I COULDN'T LET HER DIE.**

 **I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU'D LEAVE A FEEDBACK!  
**

 **BTW, PREPARE YOURSELVES, THERE'S GOING TO BE TIME JUMPS THROUGH NEXT CHAPTERS, AND SOME WEIRD THINGS ARE GOING TO START HAPPENING SOON AND ONLY A FEW PEOPLE WILL BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN IT, BUT WILL THEY DO IT? THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT!**

 **R &R**

 **'TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
